My Egyptian Cure
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: Thiefshipping. Based off of Marik Plays Bloodlines. Bakura gets annoyed, Marik finds out he might be gay, and they have smutty time. Bad summary? Well, probably because it's PWP. Watch episode 6 of Marik Plays Bloodlines if you wish to get the line references. LittleKuriboh owns that, not me. Do come in and leave me a nice review. Ahoy, lemon ahead. One shot.


**A/N: So Thiefshipping one shot. This isn't a part of Lovely Little One Shots, simply because there's already two Thiefshippings in there and I feel like a third would be too much. How would I title that anyways? Thiefshipping to The Third. Anyways, Dove and I named a new species. The Nightingalius Motherfuckius. It's a deep sea fish with really sharp teeth, foshizzle. Um, this is for yugiohfan9 who teaches me something about Bulgaria every day. Lots of Abridged references. I don't own that. LittleKuriboh does. I don't own YGO, Kazuki Takahashi does. Ahoy, lemon ahead. And I know that's not how the lines worked in Bloodlines. But hey, go with it. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

**My Egyptian Cure**

Bakura was tired of Marik paying more attention to a friggin _game _more than he was to him.

He was lying in bed, sicker than he'd ever been (Why had Ryou decided to play in the rain?), and where was Marik? In the living room, playing Bloodlines.

Of course.

"Marik!" he shouted. The blonde took a moment to reply, probably more focused on the game than he was the real world. "Come in here, you wanker!"

Marik ambled to the door, obviously annoyed. "What do you want, Fluffy? I was just about to-"

"_I don't care_!" Bakura snapped. Marik's face crumpled and he immediately felt bad. Oh, well. Too late to take it back. "Could you please, _just please_, not play that game for like an hour?"

Bakura hated that there was a pleading note in his voice. All he wanted was Marik's attention. Gods knew that he gave enough to the other. Marik hesitated, looking once more back at the living room before sighing and striding to the bed.

"Okay, I stopped. Now, what?"

Bakura shoved back the several ideas he had, opting instead to scoot over and pat the area beside him.

"Ewww, you're sick! I don't wanna catch your cooties!"

Bakura deadpanned. "Did you just say… cooties?" he asked. He willed his features to stay straight, to not break into the huge smile he knew was coming. The other boy narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." he sniffed. "You have cooties, Bakura."

Bakura rolled his eyes and jerked Marik down by the front of his shirt. The Egyptian flopped onto the other side of the albino, lying there awkwardly. Bakura turned to look at him, admiring his profile and the close proximity of their bodies.

"I'm cold." he muttered. Marik looked at him for a moment before yanking the covers up around his body and scooting away some.

"There." he mumbled. Bakura frowned and narrowed his eyes before once more closing the distance. Marik yelped and jumped away again.

"For the last time, Bakura, I'm not gay!" he shouted. Bakura allowed a slow, feral smile cross his face.

"I never said you were."

Marik gulped and laid back again, though his eyes rested on Bakura every so often. On a stroke of boldness, Bakura reached for his hand, holding tightly. Marik jerked it away from him, springing from the bed. Bakura curled back in on himself, unreasonably hurt. He knew Marik would pull away like he always did.

Still, it stung.

Tears filled his eyes and he rolled over, refusing to let Marik see. However, a whimper escaped him.

"Fluffy?" Marik murmured. Bakura could hear him making his way around the bed, but did nothing.

"Just go away, Marik. Play your game. I don't care."

His voice was forced out, hoarse and thick with unshed tears. He shouldn't have fooled himself into believing that the feelings could ever be returned. Marik was so deep in the closet, it wouldn't surprise him if he'd found Narnia. **(That one was for you, yugiohfan9!)**

"Are you… Crying?" Marik asked, sitting on the bed beside him. Bakura shook his head in vain, even as Marik lifted his chin to gaze at his face. "I'm sorry… I didn't… No, stop. Don't."

Bakura choked back another whimper, even as Marik leaned down. "Please?"

Neither one was sure who moved first, but someone did. Their lips connected, slowly at first but gaining speed.

"I thought you weren't gay?"

"I'm not... I don't know... I don't know what I am!" Marik cried, sitting up. His eyes were wide, he looked completely confused. His normal child-like manner was amplified. Bakura sat up and took him into his arms.

"It's okay." he murmured. Marik sniffed.

"I like you, Baku." he whispered. Bakura nuzzled his neck.

"Good. I like you, too."

Actually, that was an understatement of epic proportions.

"And I'll wait as long as you need." Bakura assured. Marik relaxed in his arms before turning his head to kiss him lightly.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"... You _will _believe a door can slam very hard." Marik muttered Seriously? Mel Gibson wasn't even trying anymore.

"I'd like you to slam me very hard." Bakura purred next to him. He watched as a slow smile worked its way across Marik's face.

"Oh, really?" he teased back, turning from the computer screen. Bakura bit his lip in anticipation.

"Mhmmm..."

Marik crawled over the back of the spinny chair, nearly making in topple in the process, and clambered into Bakura's lap. He tilted his head to the side and allowed the yonuger teen to brush kisses across his pale neck. His hands squeezed at his lover's hips and he ground his hips up into the blonde's. Marik let out a short panting sound. Bakura used his nose to tip Marik's face towards his and captured his lips in a slow sensual manner.

They'd moved beyond the point of being unsure. Now they were both crazy and in love.

But mostly crazy.

Bakura's hands slid under Marik's shirt, tracing the tattoo hidden by the article. The pattern was one of memory by now. His lips worked their way up Marik's neck to his ear, where he delivered a harsh nip. Marik moaned and assisted Bakura in ridding himself of his shirt. He shivered when Bakura licked his lips before suckling his chest in all the right places. He felt Bakura's teeth, harsh and demanding, but also his fingers. Gentle and loving.

"Say it." Marik whispered. Bakura looked up at him through his lashes before removing his shirt.

"I love you." he murmured. Marik placed his palms on the back of the couch, leaning down once more to claim Bakura's soft and willing mouth. Bakura moaned deep in his throat when Marik ground into him as his hands snaked down to unbutton Bakura's jeans. The Thief quickly flipped their positions, somehow yanking down Marik's pants (Only his pants. He was wearing no underwear, of course.) in the process. Bakura's own sweat pants were removed next, tossed carelessly to anywhere that wasn't there.

They moved against eachother as Marik's fingers found their way to his Thief's entrance. Sweat slicked bodies moved together in a familiar and primal dance. Bakura's lips where everywhere his hands weren't, paying no mind to the slight pain he was experiencing. In truth, it heightened his pleasure. Everyone knew he was masochistic.

Marik's fingers moved in and out at a set pace, curling and twisting, scissoring and moving. Bakura moaned and panted above his little Egyptian. Sudden elation filled his chest and he was struck by just how beautiful his Marik was. His fingers traced every contour on the hikari's face as the aforementioned boy positioned hismelf. Marik licked his lips and thrusted up into Bakura's waiting heat. The yami arched his back dramatically and moved with Marik, thrusting down when he would thrust up.

He scrambled for better leverage when Marik finally struck that place deep within him that tore a scream from his throat.

"Yes!" he cried. Marik moaned in repsonse to Bakura grinding down harder, riding him harder, moving faster. Marik's panting grew more labored. Bakura could sense he needed something to push him just over that edge. He let his hand slide down his body, grasping Marik's fingers and wrapping them around his weeping erection. Marik pumped harshly, in time with his thrusts sometimes, sometimes just sporatically. Bakura moaned louder again and leaned forward, lips a hair's bredth away from Marik's ear.

"Come inside of me. I want to feel you."

It was just the push Marik needed. Bakura knew he loved when he talked like that.

Marik's back arched and he let out a strangled cry, eyes glazing over with tears. Bakura's body spasmed as his own release slammed into him. The two lay there, panting and twitching, still trying to recover.

"I love you, Baku." Marik whispered. Bakura nuzzled his neck, the feeling of elation claiming him once more.

"I love you more."

Of course, that started an argument. They bickered back and forth, mindless banter like always.

But Bakura wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

**A/N: Well FINALY here it is. Okay, now I'm going to work on the last scene of chapter 6 of Find a Way. So that's coming, if I don't get distracted, tonight. I love you all, I'm still taking requests for Lovely Little One Shots. Uhm... one day I'll be famous enough for fan art. One day. *smiles hopefully* Until then, You all have to KEEP REVIEWING. **

**Shout out to my beloved cousin who is beloved by me. Being normal will always be vastly overrated. Thanks for showing me that when I was so impressionable. I might actually have grown up... average. I love you, Epifferny! **

**~Nightingale. **


End file.
